User blog:BeMySomeone/C-Block Plots
I'm staying home sick today so I thought I'd do something fun...so I thought of possible plots for the C-Block episodes of season 12. Tell me what you think and any ideas you want to see this season. BITTERSWEET SYMPHONY (PART 1) Plot A- After Jenna takes a stand against LGBT hate at the Baker's church, they're shutting her out. With Alli too busy for her and no one to talk to, she goes to look for the one thing that made her life happy; Ty. Plot B- Maya and Zig are willing to do anything for Tori's forgiveness, but all she wants is revenge. Is she maybe taking things too far when she sends some guys to beat up Zig? Plot C- After the marriage with Drew didn't work out, Katie tries her best to cheer Bianca up, but Bianca wants no part of it. BITTERSWEET SYMPHONY (PART 2) Plot A- Clare, Alli, Luke, and Becky look for KC in order to find Jenna while she takes what's rightfully her's...even if kidnapping a baby is illegal. Plot B- Tori ruins the one thing Maya lives for; her band. But she soon sees that Maya isn't the only person she hurt. With Zig in the hospital and Maya in a depression, she knows that she really messed up. Plot C- Katie slips just a little ecstasy into Bianca's drink so she can have a good time, but Katie might lose control of the situation when Bianca starts getting hard to handle. RAY OF LIGHT (PART 1) Plot A- Eli doesn't even want to hang out with Jake anymore because he is always high. Katie is threatening to leave him if he doesn't stop, but will he realize the changes he has to make before it's too late? Plot B- Natalie wants Imogen to stay with her full time after her dad almost burns the house down. She wants to live with Fiona, but there's one person in the way of that; Drew. Plot C- Cam needs to see his parents, so he goes to the one person he knows can drive; Alli. Is she ready to get behind the wheel again after the accident? RAY OF LIGHT (PART 2) Plot A- After Jake meets some guys, they push him even further in the wrong direction and he's going to have to make some big mistakes such as a random hookup and sex tape in order to learn. Plot B- Fiona, Imogen, and Drew try living together, but it isn't working out. Drew figures out that the right thing to do is go back home, but how can he face his mother? Plot C- Alli manages to drive Cam to his parents house, but when even they don't want to see him, she realized just how much she means to him. KARMA POLICE (PART 1) Plot A- Fiona keeps noticing a skeevy guy watching her, but her friends keep telling her it's nothing. She starts getting strange calls and notes and realizes that it's something much more. Not even Fiona is equipped to deal with a problem like this one. Plot B- Snake wants Connor to sign up for an experimental research project for teens with Asperger's, but Connor doesn't know what life would be like without it. He goes to Clare for advice and she tells him to go through with it, making Connor think no one likes the real him. Plot C- Dave sees Alli and Cam spending a lot of time together and wants to show her that he can find a girlfriend. Too bad he really can't find one anywhere...that's in his grade. KARMA POLICE (PART 2) Plot A- Imogen and Eli expect the worse when they find out Fiona's disappeared. Fiona's stalker is insane and she doesn't know how she will escape his clutches, but she's going to have to think of something quick. Plot B- In order to show everyone that they are going to have to deal with the real him, Connor stops taking his meds and all hell breaks loose when he stops thinking rationally. Plot C- Tori and Dave's relationship is fun at first, but they both realize that they are both just rebounding and try to help each other get their exes back. ZOMBIE (PART 1) Plot A- Tristan sees Eli's movie production start and is upset that even after all the work he did to be in it, Eli denies him entry into the cast. Tristan decides to make his own movie, but with a camera and two actors willing to be in it, how well will that go? Plot B- Clare and Eli realize that working on a movie together isn't the best idea when they're ideas clash, but Clare wonders how serious they can be when they can't agree on anything. Plot C- In order to fill the void in her heart, Jenna signs up at a daycare, but soon realizes that taking care of ten kids is much more than she can handle. ZOMBIE (PART 2) Plot A- Tristan starts sabotaging Eli's movie for revenge, but soon realizes that he's also sabotaging Eli's future. Tristan just can't accept the fact that he's not zombie movie material and will do something that will bring Eli's movie to a screeching hault. Plot B- Alli tries to tell Clare not to worry about her artistic differences with Eli, but Clare starts obsessing about every little thing they can't agree on. Eli can't take more stress from Clare and is questioning their relationship himself. Plot C- Jenna calls in Becky to help with the kids and when one kid gets hurt, she gets fired. Jenna wonders if she'll ever be a good mother after messing up twice. IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT (PART 1) Plot A- Bianca doesn't want to leave Drew behind and does the one thing she thought she left behind; being a bad girl. Katie tries to convince her not to do anything stupid, but Bianca knows the only way she and Drew can still be together is if she gets suspended. How far is she willing to go? Plot B- Fiona's fashion designs get chosen to be made and she's psyched, but Imogen worries how much time Fiona will have for her after she becomes successful, so Imogen wants to show Fiona that she can make something out of herself as well. Plot C- Marisol is completely ignoring Mo with all the end of the year presidential tasks. He knows one thing that will catch her attention; sex, but is Marisol ready? IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT (PART 2) Plot A- Bianca succeeds in getting suspended but the reprocussions of her actions disappoint everyone around her and she wonders if she made the right decision. Drew doesn't want the old Bianca back and won't even talk to her and Katie is disgusted with her. Bianca finds herself at a new low, but Owen is offering her an escape with him. Plot B- Imogen's crazy burlesque dancing gets people talking...negatively. Fiona doesn't want to be seen with someone who does that and Imogen realizes that dancing was the wrong route to go. People are asking for more, but is she willing to give it to them? Plot C- Mo doesn't understand why Marisol and he are even dating when she rejects his offer. She dumps her and Marisol realizes that she let everything she loved go. She's out to make something out of herself and Mike Dallas is just what she needs. I tried focusing on some of the characters who haven't gotten much screentime this season while still giving some popular characters some plots. Tell me what you think!!XDXDXDXD Category:Blog posts